


【OA】乌云线

by SparrowRed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowRed/pseuds/SparrowRed
Summary: 旧文存档西斯王&绝地王/绝地安雷点注意：rape、暴力、异物插入，具体见章前警告AP提及





	1. Chapter 1

警告：尿道异物插入、AP提及

1

安纳金像是做了一个很长的噩梦，梦里他被巨大的手掌抓在掌心里搓揉玩弄，他试图反击然而捏着他腰的手指结实有力，安纳金所有的反抗都像是被针扎进标本盒里扑腾翅膀抖落鳞粉的蝴蝶，垂死的挣扎也成为取悦观赏者的表演。

年轻的绝地从噩梦里挣扎着醒来，头颅轰鸣嗡嗡作响，喉咙干涩着好像被灌了一整瓶胶水，有什么在压着他的脖子，眼睛也酸涩胀痛，安纳金眯着眼想让自己适应光亮，然而难受的厉害，于是又闭上。光线不强，他好像看见了白色的天花板，边角处有一大块尤达脑袋形状的污渍。

身体也像是被拆散了又被胡乱组装的玩具，胳膊连着肋骨，右腿长在左腰，膝盖不见了，有人在抚摸他的腰，空气有点冷，床好硬，想喝水，他的被子呢。

安纳金头脑混乱而迟缓，他想伸手揉一揉酸涩的眼角，可是找不到手在哪。

他的手呢……绝地懵懵地想，习惯性的展开原力去感知周围的世界……原力呢……？！

安纳金猛地睁开眼睛，被隔绝原力就像是被按进漆黑的深水里，黑暗而窒息的惊惧冲开颅骨中的泥泞，让他立刻清醒过来。这不是他和欧比旺落脚的旅馆，安纳金迅速反应过来，脖子上扣着的显然是原力抑制器，他的机械手被拆掉了，他的衣服被脱光了躺在地板上，身体处于麻痹之后沉重的虚弱状态，有人蹲在他身边，正在抚摸他光裸的腰腹。

欧比旺呢？安纳金接着意识到，显然他是被敌人俘虏了，那么和他前后脚走进落脚处的欧比旺呢？他安全吗？欧比旺……欧比旺就蹲在他边上。

“啊……”安纳金震惊着瞪大了眼睛，嘴巴张开，干渴的喉咙发出一声嘶哑的扯裂声。

“嘘。”欧比旺微笑着，伸出手指压在安纳金的嘴唇上，比了个嘘的口型。

“欧比旺你在搞什么鬼！”安纳金找回了自己的声音，欧比旺表情看上去……非常怪异，像是套了皮的故障机器人。先是愤怒，接着某种让人恐惧的不安感淹没了安纳金，他虚张声势地想推开自己过去的师傅，然而绵软无力的左手只是软趴趴的抵在欧比旺身上。

“在准备上你。”欧比旺温和地说，压在安纳金嘴唇的手指下滑，抚弄着年轻人紧张滑动地喉结。

安纳金瞠目结舌，直到欧比旺的手指沿着锁骨滑到胸口，绕着乳首转圈，他才结结巴巴的开口：“欧比旺你疯了吗……开什么玩笑……”  
他声音越来越小，安纳金意识到欧比旺是来真的。

“我竟然现在才想到这么做，”欧比旺按着安纳金剧烈起伏的胸口，他凝视着那里，表情让安纳金怀疑他想直接捅穿胸口挖出心脏，“想想过去你给我制造了多少麻烦……”

“变形人……”安纳金还在挣扎，救命稻草般抓住脑海中迅速闪过的可能性。

“别傻了徒弟，”为了之后更多的娱乐，欧比旺放弃了诱人的念头，转而下滑握住安纳金疲软的阴茎，安纳金发生一声不可置信的呜咽。他用教育小孩子的温和语气说，“变形人可不会知道你那些肮脏的小秘密。”

欧比旺玩弄着那块无精打采的软肉，动作远远算不上温柔，掌心指腹粗糙的剑茧也和安纳金习惯的柔软触感背道而驰，可是随着欧比旺井井有条的动作，触感敏锐的阴茎还是追逐着本能苏醒，背叛主人的意志，在欧比旺掌中颤巍巍的挺立。

安纳金难堪地别过头，羞耻和愤怒夹杂着被唤醒的情欲，让他的脸颊涨得通红，像是被塔图因双日烧灼的晚空。

“欧比旺放开——啊！”安纳金的叱骂突转为痛苦尖锐的呻吟。

欧比旺指甲掐入垂泪的铃口，剥开褶皱，打着转拨弄感知敏锐的尿道口，安纳金呻吟呜咽着，红着眼圈，扭动身体试图从欧比旺掌控的痛苦和欢愉里逃离，然而强大的原力压下，恶趣味的留给他足够挣扎，又不够逃离的空间。欧比旺弯着嘴唇，欣赏着徒弟在他手中绝望的表演。

“你的议员能带给你这样的快乐吗，”欧比旺斯条慢理地玩弄年轻的绝地，看着安纳金突然不自然的僵住，他慢悠悠的说，“安尼，你以为你那些肮脏的小秘密能瞒过我吗？”

他用原力浮起一个小东西，飘到安纳金面前，这是一枚朴素的戒指，金属质地，没有装饰，只有一圈朴素的花纹。安纳金眼神惊惶，胃沉甸甸的下坠，仿佛被塞进去几吨的沙子，欧比旺知道了，他想。

这是安纳金和帕德梅的结婚戒指，安纳金一直小心的贴身收藏，他从来没想过会有被他的师傅发现的一天。

欧比旺勾勾手指，戒指在原力里开始扭曲，他看着自己过去的学生，弯起一个恶意的笑容，“傻徒弟，你的演技实在是不够好。”

“Master不要！”安纳金没有意识到他对施暴者的称呼变了，他下意识乞求道，然而欧比旺并没有理会他，在安纳金痛苦的眼神中，与帕德梅婚姻的见证物被压扁、弯曲，变成一条纠缠着的金属废物。

“会还给你的。”欧比旺温和的微笑着，已经看不出原型的金属条飞回他手中，欧比旺对着尿道口比划了下，安纳金意识到他想干什么，然而他没办法阻止。

欧比旺对尿道口把金属条整个塞了进去，一直没到底部。金属条很短，然而原本戒指的两侧缠绕在一起，直径却很可观，粗暴地撑开了脆弱的尿道，花纹摩擦着尿道内壁。尖锐的痛苦在安纳金颅骨里炸开烟花，阴茎也痛的瘫软，情欲带来的欢愉被驱散，只留下没有尽头的痛苦。

“你还是精神一点的好，”欧比旺拨弄安纳金疲软的阴茎，语气平和，“不然要是滑进了膀胱里，那就只能做手术取出来了。”


	2. Chapter 2

警告：暴力、窒息

 

2

安纳金睁着眼睛看天花板，角落里那块污渍看起来又不像尤达了，它开始像赫特人皮肤上隆起的花纹。　　

“专注，”欧比旺说，“安尼，专注，不要走神。”　　　　

年长的绝地语气依然像是在对课堂上走神的学徒谆谆善诱，这让安纳金觉得恶心，比在他穴口周围打转的手指更加恶心。　　

欧比旺并不急着进入正题，覆盖一层薄茧的指腹沿着穴口处咬紧的折痕抚弄，轻轻打转，温柔而细致周全地摩挲着，修剪得体的指甲轻轻划动，挑逗学生的神经。　　

他的神情专注，仔细观察那里慌张起伏的呼吸节奏。　　

那和安纳金熟悉的，安纳金的师傅和搭档研究战报时如出一辙的专注神情刺痛了他，他想拢起双腿遮掩住欧比旺的视线，然而原力推开了它们，无形之力拉开原力之子的双腿，大腿张开，小腿曲起贴着大腿，臀部迎合着欧比旺的视线抬高，看上去就像是安纳金主动张开双腿，向他的师傅送上自己肮脏的小屁股。　　

欧比旺食指和中指交叠，在瞬间锁紧的入口处戳弄，浅浅地刺入。　　　　

安纳金绷紧神经，肢体僵直着，准备接受欧比旺的正式入侵。　　

然而安纳金堆砌的心理防线再次落了空。　　

欧比旺交叠的手指并没有直接侵入，它们转了个方向，选择挤进股缝，模仿性交的动作，在两块绞紧的臀肉中间穿插。　　

“放松，不要这么紧张。”欧比旺俯身亲吻安纳金大腿内侧绷紧的皮肤，舌尖滑过，留下一路潮湿的痕迹，和安纳金皮肤上颤起的颗粒。“多点耐心，我们有很多时间可以慢慢来。”　　　　

安纳金酸涩的喉咙哽住，暂时的逃过一劫并没有让他放轻松，欧比旺掺杂恶意趣味的话带起更多糟糕的预感，而在股间推挤穿插的手指，舔弄腿根的舌头也带给他被肆意玩弄的扭曲感。　　　　

安纳金胃部翻滚抽动着，委屈的酸涩感翻涌上鼻腔和泪腺，某种程度上这种来自亲近师长的恶意玩弄比真正的侵犯更让他痛苦。

“为什么?”

混杂着哭腔的哽咽声响起，安纳金自己也被语调里委屈的颤音吓到，然而他顾不上维系这一点微弱的矜持，眼泪涌出酸胀的眼眶，他自暴自弃般继续哽咽着。　　

“为什么要这么对我……你恨我吗?”

安纳金没有留意到欧比旺动作停顿，巨大的情绪波涛淹没了他，抑制器也无法隔绝的原力浪潮在他身边激荡，形成痛苦的漩涡。

“因为我欺骗了你，让你失望了吗?”　　　　

欧比旺收回手，沉默着站起身，离开了安纳金。　　　　

“Master……”束缚他的原力放松了，安纳金看着他的师傅，背光的阴影隔绝了欧比旺的表情，心底浮起一丝期待。　　　　

“不……”欧比旺终于说话，声音低沉，“我并不恨你……”　　　　

“安纳金，我永远不会恨你……”　　　　

“欧比……?!”安纳金脸上因为欧比旺的话而浮起的快乐还没有扩散，危险的警笛突然尖声嗡鸣，安纳金脸色一变，抑制器也无法隔绝的敏锐感知力里，危险的黑暗原力正在欧比旺身侧翻涌，强过安纳金所知的每一个西斯。欧比旺半闭着眼睛，似乎沉入了某种冥想里。

没有时间用来震惊，没有地方可以退避，安纳金迅速意识到自己只能迎面而上，争取这胜率渺茫的唯一机会，他翻身跃起，屈膝撞向欧比旺的腹部。　　

然而被剥离了原力之后，乏力的肢体并不能支撑安纳金反击的意图，黑暗绝地睁开金红色的眼睛，轻松地单手掐住学生的脖子，慢慢收拢。 　　

欧比旺专注地凝视着安纳金因为窒息而涨红的脸，在奎刚的微笑示意下和他握手的金发男孩仿佛昨天还在缠着他问东问西，然而一抬头他就长成了英俊的青年，战场上无所畏惧的英雄，有了妻子，还会有两个孩子。　　　　

只有在委屈的红着眼眶，鼻尖也泛着红，跟他闹脾气的时候，还能看出来一点少年的痕迹。　　　　

就像现在。　　　　

“傻徒弟。”欧比旺微笑着，掐住安纳金脖子的右手继续收紧。安纳金的挣扎越发微弱，卸去手臂的右肢胡乱挥舞，涣散失焦的蓝眼睛里积满泪水，嘴巴张开，艳红的舌头吐出来，艰难地摄取空气，唾液沿着嘴角滑下，落在欧比旺手腕上，浸湿了横过手腕的陈旧疤痕。　　　　

“安尼，我怎么会恨你。”欧比旺语气轻柔，他伸手帮安纳金擦掉眼角堆积的泪水，手指划过通红的脸颊，伸进张开的嘴，夹住舌尖把玩。　　　　

“我会这么做……”欧比旺松手，安纳金摔回地上，呻吟着，胸膛起伏，捂着青黑指痕清晰的脖子大口喘息。他看似温顺地低着头，然而欧比旺看得出来，他的学生依然没有学会教训，还在妄想着幼稚的反抗。　　　　

这是老师的失职，欧比旺想，他会把安纳金过去十几年里欠缺的教育都补上。　　　　

“因为你只值得这个。”　　　　

坚硬的靴子前端狠狠撞上安纳金的腹部，年轻的绝地武士发出一声短促的哀鸣，和痛苦的干呕声。身体下意识地曲起，试图保护柔软脆弱的腹部。　　 

“放松。”欧比旺命令道。　　　　

安纳金呜咽着，被耳鸣充斥的大脑一时无法理解欧比旺的命令，只是被本能趋势着，更加努力的蜷缩身体。　 

下一秒原力拉开了肢体，腹部重新袒露。原力松开，腹部迎来又一下踹击，安纳金痉挛着干呕，身体再次本能蜷缩。　　　　

于是又是一次暴虐折磨的循环，安纳金终于反应过来欧比旺的命令，身体抽搐着，努力放松摊开肢体，对着欧比旺袒露所有要害。　　　　

欧比旺终于满意的停止折磨，他在安纳金身边蹲下，右手插进侧脑的头发里，温柔扶正他无力偏垂的头颅。　　　　

“看看你，安尼，你永远不能好好的服从命令，只有暴力能让你听话。”欧比旺轻轻拨开年轻人被冷汗浸湿，粘在额头和鼻梁上的卷曲金发，轻柔的叹息着。　　　　

 

“安纳金，你只值得这个，你只应该被这么对待。”


	3. Chapter 3

警告：暴力、AP提及

3

“安尼，你喜欢什么姿势？”欧比旺慢悠悠的问，食指摩挲着年轻人血色褪去后的苍白嘴唇，沿着清晰的唇线来回划弄，拇指陷进柔软的下颚肉里，托着他的下巴，强迫安纳金和自己对视。

“……”安纳金沉默着，抿紧唇，视线偏开盯着欧比旺衣角发黄的磨损痕迹，拒绝回答。

“不愿意和我分享你的喜好吗？Padawan？”欧比旺轻声叹息，听上去像是有些失落。安纳金不自觉地瑟缩，他咬紧牙关，死死盯着欧比旺长袍垂落的衣角，准备迎接又一轮的暴力。

然而欧比旺只是耸耸肩,似乎对安纳金的抵抗态度无可奈克。

“既然安尼你不愿意说，那我也不会勉强你，勉强不是绝地之道。”最后这句话从金红瞳孔的堕落者口中说出来实在嘲讽效果十足，安纳金几乎是咧开嘴想笑了，然而欧比旺紧接着提到的名字让他的笑容凝结成难看的表情。

“也许你的议员会愿意回答我，”堕落的绝地微笑着，细细品味学生俊美面容上的恐惧，蓝眼睛终于转过来直视自己，瞳孔收缩颤栗着，溢满不可置信的绝望。“她现在应该在纳布休假，我们可以过去拜访她。”

“安尼，”欧比旺抚摸年轻人光洁的额头，拭去薄薄一层细汗，语气恳切，“你的议员会愿意接待我们吗？或者我应该给我徒弟的妻子准备一点礼物？”

“不……”安纳金抓住欧比旺的手腕，嘴唇颤抖着，受伤的咽喉让他的声音变得嘶哑，他哀求般看着他过去的指导者，“和帕德梅没关系……”

“我……”安纳金闭上眼睛，帕德梅一幕幕或快乐或忧愁的面容在脑海中迅速闪过，他们在草地上接吻，搂抱着彼此，他低头凝视恋人琥珀色的瞳孔，他微笑着的天使也在凝视着他，彼此的心跳声交缠着，溶解在一起。

“背后……”安纳金小声说，他没法在被侵犯时看着施暴者那张欧比旺的面孔。“我喜欢从……背后……”

“谎言。”欧比旺笑容冷却了，嘴角微笑的弧度消失在嘴边的棕色短胡里。他甩开安纳金抓着他的左手，站起身，双手抱胸冷冰冰地俯视着畏缩的年轻绝地， “我不记得我有教过你对我说谎。”

“不是！我没有！”安纳金慌忙开口，因为过于急切而牵起喉咙一阵撕裂的疼痛，他顾不上等疼痛缓解，伸手去够欧比旺垂落的衣角，仰头勉强扯着嘶哑的嗓音解释，“我……我真的喜欢从后面……被、被……”

“喜欢被什么？”欧比旺挑起眉，充满恶意的质问着。

“喜欢被侵犯！”安纳金咬牙，强迫自己说出耻辱的词汇，他求助般仰望着堕落者，希冀这个答案能让他满意，然而欧比旺依然冷冰冰的俯视着他，面无表情。

“我喜欢被玩弄，被羞辱，被折磨，被操弄……”安纳金惨白着脸，嘴唇颤抖，搜肠刮肚寻找可能会让欧比旺满意的答案，然而他即使越说越下流，最后连赫特人的肮脏词汇都用上，欧比旺依然无动于衷，安纳金表情也越发绝望。

他用残缺的右臂撑起身体，左手去抓欧比旺腰间的衣袍，安纳金呜咽着哀求，眼泪湿润两颊，身体瑟瑟发抖像是落入猎食者爪牙的幼兽，“Master……请别……是我的错，和帕德梅没有关系……对不起，我错了……”

“安尼……”欧比旺表情终于有点松动，甚至眼中诡异的金红都有些淡去，他奇异的回想起安纳金离开塔图因之后的第一场雷鸣，金发的男孩缩在毯子里一边瑟瑟发抖，一边向欧比旺强调闪电只是电荷的作用，不存在藏在云层里专吃小孩的巨龙，却还是会因为每一下突然的闪电而哆嗦。欧比旺递给他一杯热奶，幼小的学徒咕噜噜喝下，再次向欧比旺确认，他的房间就在隔壁。

安纳金眨眨泪水氤氲的眼睛，意识到欧比旺半阖着眼睛，再次沉入了怪异的冥想里，这不像是绝地的冥想，更像是突然被扯进某种幻象里。安纳金眼神下移，落在欧比旺挂在腰间的光剑柄……

安纳金死死攥住布料的手轻轻松开……只要拿到光剑……安纳金眼神微微闪动，这种机会只会有一次，绝对不能——欧比旺钳住了他的手腕。安纳金心跳停顿，他抬头，眼中覆盖的水层还没有散去，欧比旺在他朦胧的视线扭曲成狰狞的形状，两颗金红色的瞳孔如塔图因的烈日，安纳金抽噎般的呼吸梗住，欧比旺发现了吗？恐惧如同塔图因的黄沙，灌进他的喉管。

“帕德梅知道你这些糟糕的癖好吗？”可欧比旺好像一无所觉，他微笑着问。不等安纳金稍微放下心，被钳住的手腕忽然一阵剧痛，手骨噶擦作响，欧比旺像是要把手骨直接捏碎一样用力。他弯腰，手指沿着安纳金脸上的泪痕划下，轻声问：“她能像这样满足你的癖好吗？”

安纳金哽咽着，他不确定欧比旺想要什么样的回答，只能迟疑着摇头，希冀着这能打消欧比旺去找帕德梅的念头。安纳金清楚即使帕德梅身边守卫严密，她也很难很难从一名绝地——西斯的手下逃脱，何况帕德梅就像安纳金一样信任欧比旺，毫无戒心。

“不能，她不能，”安纳金摇头，他用嘶哑的嗓音哀求，“只有你能满足我，Master，请、请满足我……”

“安尼，你会得到你想要的。”欧比旺微笑，手劲放松，原力散开。安纳金被他拉起来，虚软的双腿站立不稳，还在阵阵剧痛的腹部让他直不起身，只能半靠在欧比旺肩上。安纳金心跳如雷，他悄悄松了口气，知道自己暂时回答对了。

“我们来开始你喜欢的姿势吧。”欧比旺拉着安纳金走向囚室另一侧的长桌，踉踉跄跄跟上他步伐的安纳金还没有站稳，就被原力猛然一推，径直撞向长桌的一角。

受伤的腹部撞在尖锐的桌角，安纳金闷哼了一声，欧比旺在背后按住他，身体压下，指尖划过耳背，欧比旺轻笑着，“安尼，你喜欢的，从背后。”


	4. Chapter 4

警告：rape、暴力

4

安纳金左手曲起撑在冰冷的金属桌面上，他咬住手指，牙齿镶进皮肉，好让自己不至于像个被绑上战机的小女孩一样惊叫连连。尖锐的桌角抵在泛起淤青的腹部，好像钝器正在一点一点锉下肌肉，双腿大开着，正在被欧比旺肆意赏玩。

欧比旺的手指以一种轻快的节奏轻轻敲击绝地凸出的肩胛骨，覆盖一层细薄肌肉的肩背骨骼线条流畅，指腹渐渐下滑，沿着下凹的脊柱滑行，他稍微用了些原力，在沟壑和光滑的皮肤上带起一路挫伤的青黑痕迹。

他按在安纳金的腰窝，感受安纳金在他掌下细微的战栗，原力分开两块紧实的臀肉，无形之力侵入闭紧的穴口。

安纳金咬紧手指，似乎有咸锈的液体浸入牙缝，安纳金的一部分在幻想这是施暴者的鲜血，另一部分则随着入侵的原力而战栗，他可以清楚的感受原力如何撑开每一寸褶皱的粘膜，在肠道中长驱直入，无形的力量化为有力的介质，一寸一寸，强硬的填满原力之子的身体。

他也在不可抑止的想象，私密的通道如何暴露在施暴者的视线里，被透明无形的介质撑开成肉红色的圆洞，胃在抽搐，羞耻愤怒和被压迫伤口的疼痛混杂在一起，翻滚上涌。

没有给安纳金适应接受的时间，原力还在坚定侵入，圆洞从一指宽被迅速扩张成可以轻松放进三根手指的宽度，被撑裂的疼痛和恐惧开始覆盖过别扭的异物感，安纳金开始挣扎，妄图挣脱欧比旺的控制，然而更多的原力碾压下来，桌角几乎撵裂腹部的肌肉。

来自腹部和肠道两个方向，被钝器一点点碾压挫碎的撕裂感混杂在一起，又泾渭分明，安纳金吐出满是鲜血的左手，喉咙翻滚着，猛烈干呕起来。

欧比旺停下扩张散去原力，安纳金痉挛着弓起背，没等他稍微恢复，灼烫的物体抵上穴口，沿着原力拓展的道路径直没入深处，填满每一点缝隙。

有人在惨叫，安纳金后知后觉的意识到那是他在啜泣着哀鸣。

他的身体就像暴雨飓风中的枯叶，被席卷颠沛而去。安纳金哆嗦着，随着欧比旺每一下撞击而战栗啜咽，头脑中只剩下尖锐的哀鸣，所有试图凝聚的思维和理性都被在冲击中破碎，溃不成军，只是还本能般的试图克制住难听的哀嚎，混乱中下意识死死咬住手腕，更多的血腥气冲进鼻腔，惨叫被堵住，变成含糊的呜咽声。

欧比旺一下一下继续自己的攻势，如果安纳金回头，就会看见他眼中诡异的金红已经沸腾，表情并不像是享受性爱的欢愉，反而严峻冷酷，只是在肆意发泄着恶意。

他握住安纳金的侧腰，每一次完全抽出阴茎也会带动安纳金的身体，然后又是一下彻底的撞进深处，阴囊拍击臀肉，身体也推挤着安纳金脆弱的腹部一次一次撞向桌角。

安纳金呜呜咽咽的扭曲声调像是在含糊的哀求什么，也可能只是单纯无意义的呻吟，他的阴茎完全垂软在身下，在这场比起性爱更像酷刑的交媾里，安纳金全程得到的只有连绵不绝的痛苦。

痛苦的潮水淹没了安纳金，浑浑噩噩中他恍惚以为这痛苦不会有尽头，他的身体会就这样被碾碎，散进原力里，可是原力里也都是和欧比旺一样的存在，依然在撕扯着他的碎片，让他破碎的更加彻底。

可是欧比旺终于还是停下了，他埋进安纳金的最深处，阴茎抽动，完全释放在安纳金体内。

欧比旺抽身而出，他翻过安纳金的身体，让他坐在桌子上面对自己。安纳金意识恍惚中任由欧比旺摆弄自己，只有臀部压上桌面时哆嗦了下，白色的浊液漏出穴口，他垂拉着脑袋，还在咬着手腕，鲜血和眼泪混杂在一起，在脸上糊成一团，看上去可怜巴巴又有点可笑。

欧比旺拉开他的手，抬起安纳金的下巴，堕落者俯身仔细观察他的学生，潮湿的蓝眼睛里一片茫然。

“安尼，醒醒。”欧比旺用袖子轻柔擦去脸上的血污，他轻轻拍击安纳金的脸颊。茫然的瞳孔慢慢聚焦，安纳金意识似乎清醒了一点，眼神闪动，然而在看清欧比旺的脸后又畏缩着呜咽起来。

“Master……”安纳金用沙哑的声音啜咽， 蓝眼睛看上去就要破碎了，无助而惶然。

“知道错了吗？”欧比旺问，满意地看到安纳金慌忙点头，看上去已经学会了教训。 “这是说谎的惩罚，安尼，现在回答我你喜欢什么姿势？”

“……我喜欢面对着……你……”安纳金小声回答，欧比旺微笑着把他拉进怀里，轻吻他眼角溢出的泪水，安纳金颤抖着，仰头凑上欧比旺的嘴唇，寻求亲吻。

欧比旺眼神微动，闭上眼睛，轻笑着满足了安纳金，嘴唇吸吮安纳金唇舌，掠夺他口中的唾液和血气。

安纳金热情的回应欧比旺，他靠在欧比旺身上，残缺的右臂和伤痕累累的左手都搂着他，手慢慢滑向腰间，然后——猛地抓向光剑柄，打开开关转动光剑划向欧比旺的腰——动作迅速果决一气呵成，然而什么都没有发生，剑刃没有出现，欧比旺的身体也好好的生长在一起。

安纳金愕然瞪大眼睛，欧比旺好像一无所觉，依然在安纳金口腔强硬的侵入。安纳金猛然挣扎起来，他愤怒的推搡着，然而欧比旺无动于衷，直到满意安纳金快要窒息，他才放开安纳金。

“我做了点小保险。”欧比旺睁开眼睛，金红的色泽如同灼烧中的岩浆，他从一脸崩溃般暴怒的安纳金手中抽出光剑，安纳金推开他，试图后退，却只是仰面摔在了桌面上。

红色的剑刃吐露獠牙，在安纳金身上留下几道焦黑冒烟的划痕后又收回，欧比旺转动光剑柄在手中把玩，“一点只有我能打开的小保险，安纳金，在你手上它就是一根铁棍。”

“安尼，你的演技实在是很拙劣。”他用光剑柄抵住安纳金的下颚，只要轻轻打开光剑，血色的光剑就会轻松穿透绝地的头颅。

“安纳金•天行者，”欧比旺语气平和，然而金红的眼中却闪着让人不寒而栗的光，“Padawan，你想杀死你的Master吗？”

“……你不是，”安纳金虽然是仰望的姿态，目光却直勾勾的和欧比旺对视，脸上泪痕尤在，惶然无助的神情消失了，他死死瞪着欧比旺咬牙切齿，“你不是欧比旺。”

“你是谁，”安纳金质问，表情狠厉近乎疯狂，“欧比旺在哪？”


End file.
